


ring

by dear_dunyazade



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Genderswap, Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: Legolas: is an absolute social messGimli: wow... loml





	ring

**Author's Note:**

> Legolas: is an absolute social mess  
Gimli: wow... loml

Legolas doesn’t understand “wedded rings.”

Gimli says they’re a sign of union, pride in one’s love, a never ending vow.

At first, Legolas fashions one out of flowers, and lays it on Gimli’s head. Gimli reddened deeply and called her a ridiculous, pointy-eared, lovestruck fool. She didn’t take it off until the flowers began to fade.

Later, she collects pretty things--leaves, more flowers, feathers, shiny stones--and manages to tie them together. Gimli laughs, and takes Legolas’ hand in hers.

“Soon, atamanel, I will be able to forge you something more…” Gimli touches the arrangement on her head, “Durable.”

Legolas doesn’t quite understand it, but she smiles and presses her forehead against her dwarf’s. “I shall wear anything you give me with pride.”


End file.
